Katie's Story
by Gee-Blossom13
Summary: Katie meets Justin. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

_**Katie's POV:**_

"Katie! Katie wake up or you'll be late for school!" I groaned as my mom kept shouting at me from downstairs.

I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I brushed my hair, put on some make up, and then put on my clothes.

When I got downstairs, I didn't feel like making myself breakfast so I just grabbed a granola bar and walked out of the house. "Bye mom." I shouted. I didn't give her enough time to tell me goodbye back.

Usually, I stand at the bus stop by myself. But this morning, I saw a guy standing where I normally stood. I sped up and walked toward him.

"Um, hey." I said.

The boy turned around and looked at me.

"Hey." He said.

"You knew here?" I looked around and spotted a moving van in front of a house on the street. He nodded.

"Yeah. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Katie. Katie Chambers. Who are you?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm Justin. Justin Bieber." He announced, mocking me. I laughed and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bieber." He raised an eyebrow and shook my hand. "Mind if I call you Bieber?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you mind if I call you Chambers?"

"Oh my gosh, stop mocking me!" I shouted playfully.

We both laughed out heads off. We didn't even realize that the bus had pulled up until the bus driver honked the horn.

I was so shocked that I dropped my bag on the sidewalk.

"Oh Lord." I said. Justin picked up my bag and handed it to me.

"Here you go, Chambers." He grinned from ear to ear as I smiled and caught my breath.

We boarded the bus and sat in an empty seat. Our stop was the first, so nobody was on yet.

The whole way to school, we chatted and laughed. We didn't even pay attention to the people that were getting on the bus.

When we pulled into the school, everybody started getting up and leaving the bus. We didn't notice until we realized that we were the only ones left on the bus.

We got up and ran, trying to get through the high school crowds. We needed to get to the office for Justin's schedule.

"I hope I get the same schedule as you. That be beast." He said.

I looked up at him. "Yeah, maybe we should ask about that." When we got to the front desk, I told the lady that Justin was new here, and he needed a schedule.

"Well, he can just follow you around for today. If he likes that schedule, he can take it." He looked down at me.

"Is there any chance that I can just request for the same schedule as her right now?" he asked, without looking away from me. The lady shrugged.

"I don't see why not." She got a copy of my schedule and made one for Justin.

"Here you go. Katie here can show you around. Hope you like it here Justin!"

Justin flashed his pearly whites at her as we left the office. I turned back, and every woman working in the office was gaping at him.

"Hey Bieber, looks like you're the new Edward Cullen of our school." He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "You'd have to watch Twilight to understand."

He nodded. "Could I be YOUR Edward Cullen?" I blushed.

"Jeez, slow down Bieber!" I was laughing,

"Well, you gotta stop speeding if you want me to slow down."

I looked up at him. "Wow."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. The bell rang, interrupting our moment. My face flushed.

"C'mon, we have to get to class before we're late!" I said.

"Wait, what about my locker?" he asked.

"Crap! Uh, check on your papers. Maybe he assigned you one."

He looked through his papers. "Uh, yep! Here it is. Locker number 1109."

My eyes lit up and I gasped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's the locker right next to mine!" I shouted.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the hall that contained out lockers.

"Here! You can take your stuff out and put it in."

I said, realizing that I had to do the same. The second bell rang, and the rest of the students in the hall were scurrying off to make it to class before the final bell.

I watched as Justin put everything into his locker. Everything from waking up this morning, to right now kept replaying in my mind.

When he finished putting everything away, he looked over at me as he closed his locker.

"You ready?" He asked, making me snap out of my trance.

I nodded. "Let's go Chambers!" I led him down the hall to our homeroom. This was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin & I showed up in homeroom. We were just in time for attendance.

"Billy?"

"Here."

"Jane?"

" Here. "

"J-Justin? Bieber? Justin Bieber?"

"Um, here." Justin said nervously. Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Are you new?" The teacher asked. Justin looked over at me as if asking for help.

"Yes Ma'am." I answered for him. "It's his first day today."

She nodded. "Welcome Justin." He nodded at her.

As I was reaching into my bag for my notebook, I saw Jane staring at Justin with a smile on her face. Justin looked over at her and smiled back.

I felt a pang of jealousy. I shook the feeling away and started doodling on the pages.

"Whatcha drawing?" Justin peered over my shoulder. I covered what was drawing.

"Uh, nothing special.."

He moved my hand and took the book from me. He was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Aw, that's sweet Chambers."

I glanced over at Jane, who was glaring at me. I swallowed hard as I reached for my notebook.

"Give it Bieber!" I whisper-shouted at him. I grasped my notebook and tore out the sheet of paper.

"Don't rip it. I don't mind, really." he said, still smiling. I took a deep breath.

"You don't mind that I was drawing a picture of you? This is so embarrassing."

I said in a whiny voice. I don't know what came over me. I just ended up drawing him.

He chuckled to himself and looked straight ahead. Jane was still glancing over at us every now and then. Justin didn't seem to notice.

Or if he did, he didn't care. The bell rang, telling us to go to our first class.

"So where are we headed?" Justin asked me, falling into step beside me.

"We go to English first." I kept my eyes straight ahead. I couldn't bare to look at him. That picture incident had really embarrassed me.

"Hey Chambers, look, if you want me to forget that picture thing ever happened, just tell me. I'll forget about it. You seem really embarrassed by it."

"Thanks." I said, while looking up at him.

"Hey! Hey Katie!" I turned around and saw Jane running to catch up to Justin and me. I rolled my eyes as she finally reached us.

"Hey." She said, not really looking at me, but at Justin. Justin glanced at her once, and then started watching me.

"What do you want Jane?" I asked.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to Mr. Justin here." she said, and I sighed. "Go ahead."

She held out her hand while brushing her long auburn hair over her shoulder with her other hand. Justin shook her hand quickly, then grabbed mine and held onto it.

"Uh nice meeting you." He said quickly, then pulled me away down the hall. I was in total shock as I looked over my shoulder to see Jane throw a hissy fit and stomp off to class.

"What'd you do that for?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be bothered. And plus, I could tell you were jealous." he finished with a laugh.

"No I was NOT." I said, grinning.

"Man, I swear, I hate it when teachers call me out like that. It's so annoying." Justin said as he walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

I was lagging behind him just a little bit, watching him.

"Yeah I know right? I would be pretty annoyed too." We turned around to find a girl standing there. Oh my gosh. It was Katherine.

I glared at her as she pulled Justin away from me and started talking to him. She linked his arm into his and pulled him along side her down the hallway.

Justin turned back once as if telling me to follow them, but I crossed my arms and power-walked in the other direction.

"So much for a great morning." I mumbled to myself as I stormed down the hall to my next class, without Justin.


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my way to math class, but then I ended up trailing down another hallway.

I wasn't sure if Justin had made it to math class or not, but either way I didn't feel like seeing him.

As I trailed through the halls, I ran my hand over the lockers. Before I realized it, I had made a complete circle and ended up at my math teacher's classroom door.

It was closed, so I opened it and walked in. I was 6 minutes late, but I didn't care. Luckily, when I walked in, the teacher wasn't in the room.

I looked to see where there was an open seat. Then I saw him. Justin was sitting next to Katherine in the very back, in the left corner.

He looked up at me and waved me over. Unfortunately, there weren't any other seats open except for the one that was on his right.

I slowly made my way to the back of the room, as everyone else was chit chatting away, not paying one bit of attention to me.

I sat my books down carefully on my desk and took my time sitting down. The longer I didn't talk to him, the better.

But then he blew it.

"Hey Chambers!" He said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. I faked my best smile.

"Hey. What's up?"

'Of course I would know if you hadn't left me like that.' I said to myself.

"Nothing, just sitting. I see you're doing the same." He laughed, and I tried my hardest to do the same.

Then his face turned into an expression of worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Really I'm fine." I said, quickly.

Just then the teacher walked into the room.

"Alright, let's just check to see if everybody is here."

She went through the list, and surprisingly, didn't call Justin out this time. Instead, after class she held he & I back to talk to him.

"So is this your first day? I see you have Katie as your guide. Have you gotten your schedule?"

She asked Justin. He smiled and answered her.

"Yeah, I made sure my schedule matched hers. And yes, today is my first day." She nodded.

"Awesome. Where did you move from?"

This was going to be interesting, considering I haven't asked him anything about his background.

"Canada." He said simply. The teacher's face lit up.

"Canada? Wow! Where in Canada?"

"Stratford Ontario. Small town." She nodded.

"You must get a lot of snow up there in the winter."

"Yes ma'am, we sure do."

She gazed at Justin for a few more seconds before saying, "Oh! I'm holding you two up! Here, let me write you a pass!" She handed us the pass and we headed off to our next class. This time, with no interruptions.

After gym class, I walked into the girls' locker room. I overheard Jane and Katherine talking about Justin.

"Yeah, I don't know why he chose her to show her around. What does he see in her?" Jane said.

"I don't know. He must be blind. I managed to pull her away from him for at least 10 minutes. Then after class, they were glued together again." Katherine replied.

I shook my head and quickly headed to the back where my clothes were. I got dressed, grabbed my stuff, and bolted out of the locker room.

I didn't even notice that I passed Justin until he called out to me.

"Hey, Chambers!" he shouted after me. For the first time today, I didn't feel like being with him at all. But I turned around anyway.

Just as I did, Jane and Katherine walked out of the locker room and started to stare and whisper.

"Hey." I said, looking past him and straight at Jane. She was glaring at me. Not long after, Katherine started glaring at me too.

Tears stung my eyes. He made it over to me.

"Whoa, what's wrong Katie?" That was the first time he called me Katie all day. He wiped a tear off of my cheek. I didn't realize that I was crying, or that people had begun to stare.

I watched as people pointed at me, and either started laughing, or whispering. Jane and Katherine were still glaring.

"Hey Katie! You going to just stand there and cry so your little boyfriend can wipe your tears away?"

John, who was Katherine's boyfriend shouted at me. I started to back away, but then Justin turned around, walked over to John, and punched him smack in the nose.

There was blood everywhere. John fell to the ground with his hand gripping his nose, hollering. Soon, there was a crowd of people surrounding him.

Jane and Katherine had stopped staring immediately. I sobbed one last time and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Katie! Wait up!" I didn't stop running. I kept going until I reached the hall that contained Justin and I's lockers.

As soon as I got to where my locker was, he had caught up to me and spun me around.

"Katie, what happened back there?" I just fell into him and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

This was an extremely awkward moment. So I pulled away and started walking away from him. I could hear him walking behind me.

"Katie, you're not going to feel better until you talk about what just happened." Justin said to me.

I stopped walking and crossed my arms. I was sniffling too hard to speak.

While closing my eyes, I leaned against the lockers, slid down, and pulled my knees to my chest.

Justin sat down and put his arm around me. "Will you please tell me what happened so I can feel better about punching some random ass in the nose?"

I wiped my eyes and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Those two girls...they hate me. They always have, ever since we were in the 1st grade. I never even did anything to them. Anyway, I heard them talking about you and me in the locker room.

"They said that they don't know why you would pick me to hang out with, and they don't know what you see in me."

I put my head in my hands.

"They're probably just jealous of you. That's all."

"But why would they be jealous of something I DON'T even have for 8 years!" I shouted.

Luckily, no one could hear, because it was lunch time.

"You seriously think you have nothing to be jealous of?"

I cut him off. "Justin you don't even know me! How do you know if I have something they're jealous of?" He stood up.

"You're pretty, you're easily impressed, you walk through the halls without even paying attention to those who look down on you, you're smart, you have pretty eyes, a gorgeous smile..."

I stood up and gazed at him while he continued listing things about me that I didn't even realize I had in me.

"Justin..." He looked at me, still listing things about me.

"Justin, stop!" I shouted, smiling.

He walked toward me, still listing. He wouldn't stop.

Those were the nicest things any guy has ever said about me.

He pulled me close and I looked up at him, as he looked into my eyes, still listing.

"Justin!"

I put my hand over his mouth.

"How did you form all of those opinions about me in the few hours you've known me?"

I asked.

"They're not just opinions. I believe that everything I just stated is 100% true." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"And everything you just told me is really sweet. But how am I supposed to know if that's what they're jealous of?"

"I have an idea!" He said, cheerfully.

"How about I act like I'm with them & on their side, & find out what it is?" I thought about it. "How would you get them to tell you?"

"I wouldn't ask them, I would just listen to the things they say about you." I nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Alright. But...let's promise that they won't get in the way of us, okay?"

He held out both of his pinkies. "Double pinky promise?" he asked, smiling.

I intertwined my pinkies with his.

"Double pinky promise." We laughed and then he grabbed my hand and we were off to the lunchroom.


	5. Chapter 5

When we got into the lunchroom, Justin and I walked through the lunch line and got our food. Surprisingly, he paid for both of our lunches.

I searched for a table while Justin walked over to Jane and Katherine's table.

They gazed at him as he sat down in front of them. I walked over to a table near the back, so I could spy without them noticing.

I could see Jane talking to Justin, and then looking back here at me, and every now and then Justin would turn around and look at me disapprovingly.

I thought it was all part of the plan, so I didn't let it bother me. He didn't meet up with me after lunch, so I caught him at his locker.

"Hey! How come you didn't meet after lunch?" I asked him.

He just looked down at me, slammed his locker shut, and walked in the other direction.

"Um, am I missing something here?" I asked, following behind him.

He turned around.

"You are unbelievable Katie." he said to me, in a surprisingly strict tone.

"W-what did I do?" I asked, shocked.

"They told me all about you, and how you treated them. They said that you all used to be best friends, until you threatened both of them. They said that it was this huge controversy. I can't believe you lied to me." he started walking away.

None of that made any sense at all.

"Justin, I don't even know what they're talking about! That NEVER happened! Ever! She's making things up!" He turned back around.

"Why would they make something up like that?"

"Because! Every time a new guy comes to the school that they have a major crush on, they never want him to like me! Trust me Justin! They've made up multiple stories about me."

He started to consider it, but then Jane and Katherine walked up and linked their arms into his, pulling him farther and farther down the hall.

I could feel him tugging on my heart just a little bit as he disappeared around the corner. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open.

I couldn't believe he would listen to them! After all those things he said about me, and now this.

A simple plan went so wrong. I made a quick trip back to my locker that I had wandered away from to chase Justin.

I grabbed the books I needed for science, and headed down the hallway. When I got there, I walked into the room.

Justin and his "new crew" were looking at me.

I ignored them and sat in the front, right next to the door so I could leave as soon as class was over.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and bolted for the door and ran down the hall.

Good thing I only had 1 more class before I could go home and forget this ever happened. As I was unlocking my locker, Justin walked up to me.

"Um, Chambers, look I'm-"

"Don't even bother." I said, sternly, slamming my locker and locking it.

I started to walk down the hall and toward my next class, which was history.

"Chambers-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I thought we agreed that I could call you Chambers..." He said, sounding confused.

"Well, that was when you were nice to me, and didn't believe total strangers. That was when you said nice things about me, and made me feel good about myself, even when everybody else made me feel like shit."

There was a crowd gathering. I kept shouting.

"That was when you actually liked being around me, and laughing with me and not at me, like everybody else."

"Katie I-"

"NO Justin! Just drop it. I'm done." I started to laugh, though I was still furious.

"You proved to me that you're just like all of the other bitches in this hallway right now. You listen to everything Jane and Katherine have to say about something, and don't even want to hear the victim's point of view!

"You told me that I was your friend, you've held my hand multiple times, and even comforted me in my time of need, all in the same day. But now it's all over. Don't bother talking to me anymore."

I threw my books onto the floor and ran down the hall and straight out the door. It was raining outside now, but I didn't care.

I ran and ran until I got as far away from the school as my legs could carry me before I keeled over and just lay there in the mud.

I cried until my head and throat started to hurt. Then I managed to get up off the ground and walk myself home.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got out of the bathroom, I put my hair up in a ponytail to dry. Getting the mud off myself was easy, but getting it out of my clothes would be hard.

I didn't bother trying though. I wasn't in the mood to do anything.

I knew that I'd probably be in a heap of trouble for skipping the rest of the school day, but leaving was worth it.

School wasn't out for another 2 hours, and I didn't bring any of my homework home. I thought about convincing my parents into letting us move somewhere else.

So I could start over. Over the course of living here, Katherine and Jane have ruined my life. I've put up with it for 8 whole years.

That's long enough. I was thinking long and hard of ways I could convince my parents to let us move.

When I looked up at the clock, a whole 2 hours had went by.

That means Justin would be getting on the bus, and getting off right down the street to my house.

Good thing I didn't tell him which house was mine. I looked out my window and across the street to his house.

He didn't live right across from me, but a little farther down the street.

A few minutes passed, and I saw my bus ride down the next street over and then turn onto mine.

The bus driver stopped at my bus stop, letting off Justin, Jane, and Katherine.

Living on the same street as them was pure torture. I watched as Justin walked over to Jane and Katherine and started talking to them.

Then I saw the both of them point at my house, and straight at my window. It was too late to hide, because he already saw me.

Justin put his hood up to try to keep his hair dry. I backed away from my window and prayed that he didn't show up at my house.

But he did. A few seconds later, he was ringing the doorbell and pounding on the front door.

I could hear him shouting my name.

"Chambers! Chambers! I know you're in there! Open this door!"

I slipped a hoodie over my head and silently walked down the stairs.

"Chambers! Open up! We need to talk!"

Wow. For knowing someone for only one day, he sure was bold.

"Alright, Katie! _OPEN UP!" _

I opened the door quickly. He gasped when he saw me.

"H-have you been crying?" He asked, bewildered.

My throat was raw and my eyes were puffy and red.

"Obviously." I said, looking down.

"Can I come inside?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute.

"Are you planning on sabotaging my house and the plotting even more wicked schemes with Jane and Katherine?"

I asked him. He blinked.

"Um, no...is that what you think I was going to do? Why would you-"

"That's exactly what you did to me earlier. So don't even act offended." I snarled.

He sighed.

"About that...can I please talk to you about that? I'm really-"

"I told you not to bother. It doesn't matter how many times you try to change my mind. I told you that I'm done."

I tried to close the door but he jammed his foot in the way.

"Katie, listen to me! I'm sorry! Can't you cut me some slack? It's not like I know anyone around here! You're the only one. You're the one who helped me get around today."

"Yeah, until you hooked up with Katherine and her crew."

He closed his eyes. "Katie, please let me in."

"No."

He stared at me. Then he burst his way in, grabbed me by the waist, and slammed the front door.

"Justin get OUT!" I shouted. He shoved me against the door and stared at me.

"I dare you to tell me to get out. I DARE you." I kept quiet.

"Now, you're going to lead me somewhere, where I can tell you my view of the story." He said.

"Oh, like my side of the story was so rightfully acknowledged earlier today when-"

"KATIE!" He shouted. This was the angriest he's been all day.

"_Enough!_ I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry & all you do is bring me down."

"Well if you've lived through 8 years of pain and suffering, living with the same people that have hated your guts since elementary, then you'd know why I'm so defensive!"

I pushed him away and walked up the stairs. He followed me into my room and closed the door behind him.

I got under the covers of my bed and pulled them over my head. I felt Justin sit down on the bed beside me.

"Katie, come out from under there." He said.

I didn't move.

"Alright then. I guess I'm going in.

" He lifted the covers off of me, pushed me over, laid down next to me, and pulled the covers over our heads.

He turned over and stared at me.

"You ready to listen now?"

I nodded slowly. This was the closest I've been to him all day.

"Well, when they first started telling me about it, I didn't believe it because of the promise we had made before. But then they started to get really serious about it. And I don't know what came over me, but I believed it.

"And it was stupid and dumb of me not to believe the one person who was true to me from the start."

He placed a hand on my cheek, and smiled at me.

"Katie, I'm really sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

I placed my hand on top of his.

"It's Chambers. Call me Chambers." I said, smiling uncontrollably.

He scooted over and hugged me. He smelled really good.

"I forgive you Bieber." Then we laughed until our stomachs hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

After Justin left, I went back upstairs to my room, and closed the door.

The moments we just spent together kept replaying in my head, causing me too smile until my face hurt. I looked at the time, and it was 8:30.

"I guess It's time for me to go to sleep." I said to myself, getting into my bed and closing my eyes. The faster I fell asleep, the sooner I would get to see Justin in the morning.

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was only 4am. I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't.

So I started to get ready for school. By the time I was done getting ready, it was only 5:30.

"This is why I don't get up early." I thought to myself. I decided to look over at Justin's place to see if there was any activity going on.

There was.

Justin was sitting on his front porch with his head in his hands. I immediately thought back to yesterday night, when he kissed me goodbye on my front porch.

I looked around and saw Jane and Katherine in front of my house on the sidewalk, dumbfounded. I smiled to myself and waved goodbye to him, and then walked back into my house.

While putting on my shoes, I looked in the mirror that was in the wall by my bedroom door.

I wanted to go see what he was doing.

"Hey." I said to him. He shot up, startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I said. He walked over to me.

"What are you doing out here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I could ask you the same question. I just wanted to know why you were out here so early." He nodded.

"I was just thinking..."

"About what?" I asked. He sat back down, slowly.

"Last night...Chambers, I didn't mean to kiss you. I mean, I shouldn't have..."

I looked at the ground.

"Oh. Do you regret it or something?" My heart sank. He nodded again, this time, looking me in the eye.

"The thing is..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked. He stood up again.

"I have a girlfriend." He said. I was shocked, and kept blinking repeatedly.

"Wh-who's your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"I shouldn't say..."

"It's Jane, isn't it? Why didn't you tell me? When did you two get together?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"I don't care about that. When did you start dating her? It had to have been before you came over to my house for you to regret doing anything."

He sighed. "A little bit after you ran out of the school." He said.

I nodded, backing up. I didn't have anything to say, so I turned around and started walking toward my house.

"Chambers, please don't be upset with me again..."

I swiveled around quickly.

"It's Katie. Call. Me. Katie." I said, through gritted teeth.

"But-" I waved him off and stormed back to my house.

"So much for a pleasant day." I grumbled as I marched across the street to my house.

When it was time for me to go to the bus stop, I walked out the door and headed to the corner.

I didn't bring anything home with me yesterday, so I had nothing to carry.

As I kept walking, my bus stop came into view, and I saw Justin standing there with his hands in his pockets, hood up, and head faced down.

I rolled my eyes and slowed my pace a bit. We were both early, having about 15 minutes before the bus came.

I tried to get him not to notice me as I walked up so I could scare him.

But as I got closer, I realized that his hands weren't in his pockets, and his head wasn't faced down from being upset.

He was kissing Jane, with his hands on her waist.

I was trying to be quiet so they wouldn't see me, but I tripped over my own feet and they parted, looking over at me.

My mouth dropped open.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..."

"Katie, it's fine-" Justin said, but I didn't give him a chance to finish. I crossed my arms, looked down, and started power walking to school.

There was no way I was going to ride the bus now.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got to my school, my bus was just pulling in. I ducked behind some bushes, and stayed lowed to the ground as I walked into the school.

I wasn't ready to face my punishments quite yet, so I rushed into the bathroom and waited until it was time to go to my locker.

The welcoming bell rang, and as I was slipping out of my stall, I heard some girls walk into the bathroom. So I stayed in my stall and listened to what they were saying.

"Yeah, I can't believe that new Justin Bieber kid broke up with _Jane_! No guy has ever dumped Jane before."

My mouth dropped open. He dumped Jane this morning? Wow.

"I know, why would he do that?" the other girl said.

"I don't know. I was something about feeling bad about this Katie girl or something. I don't know who that is, but whoever she is, I heard she and Justin got in a huge blowout fight yesterday, and she ran out of the school."

I sighed as the walked out of the girls' bathroom, their heels clicking against the tile floor.

I quickly slipped out of the bathroom and made my way down the halls until I got to my locker.

Justin was there, at his locker taking his books out. It was only his second day, and he looked like he fit right in.

Trying to make myself unnoticeable, I pulled my hood over my head and tried to walk past him. But then I realized there was no getting away, since out lockers were right next to each other.

My shoulders slumped, and I walked straight up to my locker and dialed my combination.

I could feel his eyes on me, but I forced myself not to look.

"Hey." He whispered, getting closer to me.

I opened my locker and it blocked him off, separating the two of us for a minute.

"Hi."

"Katie, I know you're upset. I should have told you about-"

"Yeah, you should have done a lot of things." I cut him off, slamming my locker shut.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some trouble to get into."

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "What do you mean you have some trouble to get into?"

"For my leaving school unannounced." I replied. I just wanted to get away from him.

"Oh. Yeah. Well look, Katie I-"

"Save it." I said.

"Why don't you ever let me finish what I'm about to say?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Justin, is it true that you dumped Jane? Already?" I asked.

He stared down at me. "Yes. I did."

"Why? Why did you?"

"I thought you would be happy. I thought you didn't like her."

"So that was your reason? Because you 'thought I'd be happy'?" I asked, bewildered.

He shook his head. "No. That's not the reason. I just thought you'd be happy about it, instead of being upset about it. Anyway, the reason I dumped her is because I like _you._ Not her."

My mouth dropped. "Ar-are you serious? I mean, it didn't seem like you liked me…"

"Trust me, I do. Remember when we first met and everything? I've never met a girl like you before. When I hooked up with Jane…I don't know. I just don't want to think about it. I just want to be with you."

He was looking at me, hope in his eyes.

I closed my eyes and fell into him. The only problem is, I didn't wake up.

"Katie? Katie? Are you awake?" I heard someone ask me. My eyes opened, and the fluorescent lights that were shining above me hurt my eyes.

Everything was blurry for a few seconds, and then I started to make things out clearly in the room around me.

I realized that Justin was the one talking to me.

"Katie?" He said again, looking at me form above.

"What…happened?" I slurred. My eyes started fluttering.

"Katie, Katie keep you eyes open." He said, panic in his voice.

The harder I tried to keep my eyes open, the more I wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep. I was so tired all of a sudden.

"Why isn't she saying anything?" Justin asked someone. I was assuming it was a nurse.

"We haven't quite figured out what happened yet. As of now, all we know is that she passed out." The woman said.

"What happened before she passed out?" The nurse asked.

"I was telling her something, and then she just fell forward. I caught her, but she didn't wake up."

I felt his arm wrap around mine. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she should be fine." Then she walked out of the room.

"Katie, please wake up." He said.

And then I did. "Wh-what happened? I asked again. My words still didn't come out very clearly, but he seemed happy that I was responding.

"I don't know! I just told you that I broke up with Jane to be with you. And you…_fainted."_ He said. "I don't know whether I should be flattered, worried, or both."

I tried my best to look him in the eyes. "You better feel both." I sounded completely drunk.

He laughed and messed with my hair. "I just hope you're okay." He said.

I looked at him and smiled. "I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine." I mumbled. "Just don't worry too much. I think you should go back to school."

He shook his head. "No. I'm staying here with you."

And that was that. We didn't get any further, because I passed out again.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes fluttered open when I heard a familiar voice yelling.

"Jane, please leave. I don't have time for this." I heard Justin say, his voice rising.

"But Justin! Why did you dump me like that? You never even gave me any reason." I heard Jane say. What was she doing here?

"I broke up with you because I was never trying to be with you in the first place. I don't even know why I did. I'm sorry Jane, but I like Katie."

I didn't move. I wanted to see where this was going.

"Why? What has she done to make you like her?"

He paused for a minute before responding. "She was the very first person I met. She's funny, beautiful, hilarious…" I could tell he was trying his hardest to not go off into a trance.

I peeked through the sheets that were covering me on this hospital bed and stared at Jane. She was just standing there with her arms crossed, and she didn't look to happy.

Justin wasn't looking at her, he was staring past her. Then Jane grabbed Justin's face in her hands and kissed him. He didn't even pull away.

"I think it'd be good if the two of you left." I stated, sitting up and crossing my arms.

Justin pulled away quickly, and spun around to face me.

"You've been awake all this time?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah. I have. I heard _every_thing." I glared at Jane, who froze in place.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that…I don't know what-"

"It's whatever. I'm going to go back to sleep." I said, turning away from his and laying down.

"Katie I'm-"

"It's fine. Justin, I'm not mad. I'm just tired."

I felt his hand on my back. He was rubbing it, and then he sat down beside me.

I heard Jane turn and leave the room, so I let out a breath. "Finally."

I said, sitting up and turning to face Justin.

"I don't understand why she would _kiss you_ right here, in front of me."

"Well, it's not like she knew you were awake." He said, looking over at the spot where Jane was previously standing.

"If you want to follow her, you can. I'll understand."

He snapped his head back to me and looked me in the eyes. "No, I don't. I wasn't even thinking about her."

"Then what were you thinking about?" I asked, laying my head back against the pillow.

He shook his head. "I don't know. You, I guess. Are you ok-"

"You _guess?_ Justin, what's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed. "Listen Cham- I mean… Katie. I don't know. I'm just confused."

"About what? Picking her or me?" I asked, my heart sinking.

He looked at me sadly and nodded. "I want to pick you…but-"

"But what? I'm not good enough? I don't look the way she looks? I don't talk the way she does; I don't walk the way she does? Justin, we're different. Two completely different girls. She being the mean one, and me being the ordinary girl who's still trying to figure herself out. If you want someone who's already figured out, then choose her."

I closed my eyes and tried to shut everything out. It wasn't working.

"Chambers…I mean, Katie…how did you pull all of that out of the words 'I'm confused'?" He asked.

"It's not hard to figure something like that out. In fact, I can tell you want her more. I mean, I saw the way you held her this morning. I saw the way you kissed her…I can tell you like her."

"About that, why did you run away this morning?" He asked.

"Because I couldn't stand you being with her. After everything she's put me through. After everyone she's taken away from me. After all of the guys she's stolen from me, just by making a trip to their bedrooms. I…I just hate her. But if you want to go join her clan, then go ahead. I'll be fine on my own. I've been putting up with it my whole life."

He placed a hand on my arm, so I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, shaking his hand off my arm.

"I don't want you to feel that way."

"Feel what way?"

"Alone. I don't want you to feel alone."

"Well I don't want you to feel sorry for me, and have you stick around if you don't even want to." I said, getting frustrated.

"Katie, why are you getting so upset?" He asked, looking at me, concern in his eyes.

I glared at him. "Have you_ not_ been listening to _anything_ I've been telling you? What _don't_ you understand about me growing up here with Jane and Katherine all of my life, and never having _one_ friend? I'm _damn_ sure that if that was what you were forced to live through for this long, you'd be pissed off if you met someone who seemed like they liked you, but actually end up liking your enemy."

"Is that really how you feel?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, and didn't respond.

"Katie? Oh c'mon Chambers. Talk to me."

I still didn't say anything. He started shaking me.

"Katie, are you awake? Katie?"

He sounded worried, so I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Justin, I'm fine. Seriously, calm down."

He sighed with relief. "Gosh, don't scare me like that. And please don't be mad at me. Just give me time to think."

I nodded. "Okay. Fine."

"So…when are you going to get out of here?" He asked me, looking around.

"I don't ever want to leave. In fact, I should fake something and stay here for the rest of my life."

He frowned. "That's not funny."

"Did it sound like I was trying to be funny?"

He sighed and sat back in the chair. "Have you ever tried?" He asked me.

"Tried what?"

"Tried to make a friend around here. Have you?"

My mouth dropped open, and I stared at him with hurt filling my eyes. Apparently, he just would ever catch on to anything I tell him about my childhood, and how Jane and Katherine seriously make everyone hate my guts.

I lay my head back onto the pillow, pulled the sheets over my head, and turned away from him.

"What I do this time?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't answer. I was so done with him at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

He kept shaking my shoulder.

"Katie, what did I do?"

I ignored the heck out of him. Here I am, in the hospital, and he's asking if I ever tried to make any friends.

"Katie-"

"I've lived here since I was born. And you have the nerve to ask me if I ever _tried to make friends?_" I asked, still facing away from him.

"I'm sorry Katie…I just wanted to know…"

"Well, you shouldn't have had to ask. I've told you multiple times about what's been happening."

I heard him sigh and lean back in his chair. "Katie…will you please stop getting so upset with me? I mean, I freaking met you a couple of days ago! Cut me some slack!"

"Will you stop asking me to cut you some slack? You want people to cut you slack? Then go back to Jane and Katherine. I'm sure they'd be glad to."

He didn't speak for a little while.

"You know what? Fine. If you want me to go be with Jane and Katherine so much, then I will."

He got up and walked over to the door. He stopped for a minute or two, as if waiting for me to make him come back. But if he actually wanted to listen to someone who was in denial and leave, then I wasn't stopping him.

I heard him walk out of the room, and down the hallway.

Sadness washed over me. I just drove away yet _another_ person. Someone who actually cared.

I sat up quickly. "Justin! Justin, wait!" I shouted, even though I knew he was already gone.

I sighed and placed my head in my hands.

Maybe my being lonely _was_ all my fault. I let people walk all over me, and I tried my best to _not_ get involved so I wouldn't be made fun of, or judged.

But Justin is the only person who made me think about these kinds of things. He's always been telling me that if you can't get along with other people, that over time, the problem is probably you.

I just never wanted to believe it.

I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulder. 

"Don't cry Chambers. I'm here. I didn't leave." Justin said, smoothing my hair as I sobbed.

-Later-

Justin placed another strawberry into my mouth.

"Dude, that's your fifteenth one!" Justin exclaimed, watching me eat.

I shrugged. "I'm hungry."

The room filled with his laughter. "Well, I'm sitting here starving too! And I don't see you feeding me any strawberries."

I laughed and placed a strawberry into his mouth.

This evening, at 6:30pm, Justin officially asked me to be his girlfriend. After only three days of knowing each other.

I gladly accepted the offer. I didn't want to risk losing him again.

"So, I'm going to ask you one more time. When do you get out of here? Don't make me ask the nurse!" He joked.

"Tomorrow morning." I said simply.

"Seriously? You have to stay in here for _another_ night?" he asked, sadness washing over his face.

I nodded. "Yeah. It sucks. I hate sleeping in here alone."

"Please don't make me feel too bad Chambers. I already hate the fact that you're in here at all."

I placed my hand on his arm to comfort him. "It's not that bad. I at least get to be away from school."

"Well, now that I have full custody of you, I declare you officially protected from any hater from now on." Justin stated, smiling at me.

"Why thank you Justin. I'm pretty sure that will help me a whole lot."

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Alright Katie, here's dinner!"

The overly cheerful nurse walked over to me with a tray of hospital slop in her hands.

"Ugh. Can't I just _not_ eat tonight?" I whined.

"You're going to eat something Katie." Justin stated seriously.

I sighed. "But I don't want to."

The nurse placed the tray onto my lap. "Enjoy!" She exclaimed before shutting the door behind her.

I pushed the tray away from me. "I refuse to eat this."

Justin stared into my eyes. "You are_ going_ to eating this Katie. I don't care if I have to shove it down your throat!"

"Why do you care if I don't eat this?" I asked, looking at the slop on my plate.

"Because…I don't know if you're planning to starve yourself or what. I just want you to be healthy so you don't have to come back here."

I nodded. "Well, it's nice to know that someone cares."

"Now come one. Eat some."

I picked up the spoon and tried not to gag as I raised the slop to my mouth. I could feel the heat exerting off of it as it got closer and closer to my mouth.

Justin grabbed the spoon out of my hands, and shoved the food into my mouth.

I tried to spit it out but he held my chin up so I couldn't.

"Swallow it Katie." He said, covering my mouth, and reaching down to put more slop onto the spoon.

I quickly swallowed and pushed his hand away. "Justin I don't want to eat anymore!"

"No, you're going to eat all of it."

I pouted. "_NO!_"

He gave me a warning look, and I shut up. "Okay fine."

So he fed me until every last bit of the slop was off the plate and into my stomach. I really felt like I was going to regurgitate.

I felt tired all of a sudden.

"Are you okay? You seem really tired all of a sudden." Justin asked, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I feel sick and tired."

He looked worried. "Should I get someone?"

I shook my head. "No. No, I think I'm fine…"

My head fell back onto my pillow, and my eyes fell shut.

"Katie? Katie!" He shouted, shaking me.

I tried my best to respond, but my arms felt super heavy all of a sudden.

"Justin…what's happening?" I asked him.

"Katie, hang on, I'm going to get someone."

He quickly left the room, and I closed my eyes again, and I fell asleep without warning.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Justin's POV:**_

I'm freaking out.

I just left Katie alone to get some help. What if she doesn't ever wake up?

"Hey! Someone, help! Katie…she passed out and won't wake up!"

The nurses pushed me out of the way and rushed toward Katie's room.

I followed them, but when I got to Katie's room and tried to walk inside, the nurses wouldn't let me.

"You have to stay out here."

"But I have to see her! She needs me!" I shouted, trying to push past.

The man wouldn't budge. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in."

I sighed and sat down on the bench next to the door.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked the man as I looked at the floor.

"She should be fine. The nurses in there are running some tests on her to see why she keeps passing out."

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall.

"Is she going to die?" I asked.

"No. She's not going to die." The man said.

I sighed with relief. "Good."

About an hour later, the man finally let me into the room to see Katie. I was shocked with what I saw.

She was covered in tubes, and she had a breathing mask on her face, breathing for her.

"Katie…" I trailed off, walking toward the bed.

She was asleep, but she looked peaceful, and at ease. So much better than she had earlier.

I wanted to wrap my hand around hers, but there were so many tubes covering them, that I couldn't even find a way to hold her hand.

I wanted to know what was going on, but even the doctor herself had no clue yet. They were waiting on the results from the tests they took.

It took about two more hours before the doctors came in and told me what was going on.

"No." I stated, shaking my head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, but she does. Katie here…she has cancer." The doctor said.

"No…no! She can't! She just can't!" I felt tears start to stream down my face.

One of the nurses grabbed hold of me before I fell to the floor.

"We're so sorry." They repeated over and over.

It took me a little while to calm down, and one of the nurses, Shay, stayed with me the entire time.

I had finally stopped crying, and Shay continued comforting me.

"You do know that Katie will be able to go through Chemo therapy to help get rid of this cancer, right?" Shay asked me, as I hiccupped.

I perked up and looked at her. "She can?"

Shay nodded and smiled. "Yes, she can. If she accepts the treatment."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she does."

She nodded. "So, what is Katie to you? Sister? Friend?"

"She my girlfriend. She literally started being my girlfriend an hour before she passed out."

Shay's body stiffened. "Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry."

I lay my head on her shoulder, and tried to hold back my emotions. "It's alright. I guess."

Then, I wondered if Katie new she had cancer. "Does Katie know she has cancer?"

Shay shook her head. "No, but we'll tell her when she wakes up."

"She's going to be really, really scared." I said, wrapping my arms around my torso, to try to hold myself together.

"I bet she will be. Cancer is a really scary thing."

"I just don't want her to die." I said, choking up.

"Hey now, she'll be alright. As long as her body reacts to the Chemo, she'll be perfectly fine. I promise you."

I couldn't help it. I cried anyway.

_**Katie's POV:**_

_I feel like I'm floating in the air. I can't see anything, and I can't hear anything._

_I just feel really light, and I'm not standing on anything._

_I don't know how long I've been like this, but it's getting really boring. My arms won't move, my legs won't move, I can't open my eyes…_

_I can't feel Justin beside me anymore. I could have sworn he was beside me._

_All of a sudden, I started to see some light. It was pretty bright. I also heard some talking, and someone was…crying._

_I just realized that my senses were returning, and I was gaining the control of my body again._

_As soon as my eyes flew open, I felt pain._

"Everything hurts." I said, moving my head around. I was unable to move my hand but so far, since I was noticing that there were so many different things hooked to them.

"Katie!" I heard Justin run over to my bedside, and he smoothed my hair back.

He was blurry when he first appeared, but then I could make out his features perfectly.

"Everything hurts." I repeated, staring into space.

"Everything is going to be alright Katie." Justin said to me, carefully wrapping his hand around mine.

"I'll be right back Katie…" Justin stated, letting go of my hand.

"The doctor has to tell you something." He said, backing away.

"Tell me what? Why can't you stay with me? Justin!" I shouted, looking after him as he quickly ducked out of the room, and went into the hall.

I looked at the nurse who was sitting on the couch in the room.

"The doctor will be in shortly…Justin will be back in soon, alright?"

"What's going on?" I screamed, impatient and angry. Nobody was telling me what was happening.

Just then the doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Katie." She said, with an apologetic look on her face.

"Hi…" I replied, feeling uncomfortable.

"We ran some tests…and…" she looked through the papers on her clipboard. "Katie…you have cancer."

My stomach flipped. Not because I was in love, but because I was scared. And extremely confused.

"W-what do you mean? I can't have cancer!" I shouted.

The doctor nodded sadly. "I'm terribly sorry Katie. But on the bright side…"

"_WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?"_ I shouted.

The doctor and the nurse's bodies stiffened. "You can choose to take chemo therapy and try to get rid of it…if your body chooses to respond correctly, then your body could fight against the cancer."

My breathing quickened, and I really wanted Justin to be in here with me.

I nodded. "Okay." I stated as my voice was choking up.

I felt tears start to stream down my cheeks. "I want Justin. Tell Justin to come in here. Please."

"We're very sorry." The doctor said again. I nodded and waited for Justin to come into the room.

A few seconds later, Justin quietly opened the door, and slowly made his way over to me. He seemed to be studying me.

He was looking at me like I was a different person. Like he didn't recognize me anymore.

"Are you okay?" He asked, keeping his distance.

"Why are you staying away from me?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"I don't know what to feel. I'm afraid to get too close to you because I don't want to interfere with the…medication that's hooked up to you."

"Are you sure that's the _real_ reason?" I asked him, my voice soft.

He nodded. "Yes. It is. I'm just…I'm scared Katie."

"_You're_ scared? Justin, I'm the one with the deadly disease."

"I'm scared because I don't…I don't want to lose you Katie. I Just got you."

"I don't want you to lose me either."

He looked at the floor.

"You know, I could really use some comforting right now." I stated, looking straight ahead.

"But…" Justin motioned to the tubes that were connected to me from the machines.

"It'll be fine. Just come here…please."

He slowly made his way over to me, and wrapped his hand around mine.

I couldn't bare to look at him. My tears just kept falling.

"Promise me." Justin said, abruptly.

"Promise what?" I asked, still looking straight ahead.

"Promise me…that you'll fight. Promise me that you won't quit on me…because Katie, wherever you go, I'm going with you."

I turned to face him. He was crying now, and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"But Justin…"

"_Promise me."_ he enforced.

I inhaled deeply, and thought about it. "Alright. I promise."

Then, my eyes closed, and I fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV:**_

After Katie fell back asleep, Justin sat right beside her, holding on to what he could see of Katie's hand.

"_Katie…"_ he would whisper every now and then, stroking her hair.

He even broke down again at one point, crying until his throat hurt, and his eyes were red and swollen shut.

Katie looked peaceful and at ease as she slept, unmoving, calm.

Shay, the nurse, would come in to check on Katie every now and then to make sure she was alright. She always was.

Justin never left her side. He spent the night in the hospital room with her, and slept on the couch.

Everything in the room lay still and quiet the next morning. Shay did her regular checkup, and Katie was still asleep.

Justin started to think something was wrong, so the next time Shay came into the room, he asked, _"When is Katie going to wake up? I miss her."_

Shay said she didn't know, and that it's possible she could have slipped into a coma, and all they could do was hope for the best.

He fell over, and Shay knelt down beside him for comfort.

"_You really care about her don't you?" _Shay asked, rubbing Justin's back, as they sat on the floor.

Justin could only nod. His faced was covered in tears, and his body was shaking with fear.

"_Calm down Justin. Everything will be alright." _

He finally got ahold of himself, and placed himself back into position in the beat up chair beside Katie's bed. Every second seemed to be year, while he waited for her to finally wake up.

He hoped that when she finally awoke, that she would be happy to see him, and not upset that he had skipped a few days of school to stay with her.

School was going to be out soon anyway, so he thought it didn't matter.

Suddenly, Justin felt movement.

"_Katie?" _he asked, looking straight at her face, waiting.

"_My head hurts." _She whined, attempting to place a hand on her forehead.

Justin placed his hand on her head and rubbed on it.

"_I'm so glad you woke up Katie."_ Justin said, kissing her cheek.

She put on her best smile, despite all of the pain she was in, and started to talk a little bit.

"_How long have I been asleep?"_ she asked Justin, closing her eyes again.

He wanted her to keep her eyes open. He didn't want her to fall asleep again.

"_Two days."_ He replied, his voice quiet. She looked shocked.

"_Are you serious?"_ she whispered.

Justin nodded, and sighed. _I haven't left ever since you first fell asleep."_

She looked shocked. _"What about school? I can't believe you skipped!" _She whispered. That was about as high as her voice could go.

"_I couldn't go back there without you. It would be too hard."_ He began to choke up, and Katie attempted to calm him.

"_Why would it be hard?"_ she asked, in a soft voice.

"_I just can't go back there without you. It wouldn't be the same."_

"_So? You need to go back before you get in trouble."_ She said.

"_I'm pretty sure they wouldn't care. Katie, you just found out you have…cancer…and you want me to go back to school?"_

She nodded. _"Me having cancer is no excuse for you not to get an education."_

Justin sighed and looked down. _"I'm not leaving Katie. It doesn't matter what happens. I told you, wherever you go, I'm going with you."_

Katie closed her eyes again and sighed. _"Alright Justin. But you could at least go get your makeup work and do it while you're here."_

"_But I don't want to do work. I want to talk to you."_

She was silent for a few seconds, so Justin started to panic.

"_Katie? Katie? Katie, don't leave!"_ he shouted, shaking her.

She quickly opened her eyes. _"Justin, calm down! I'm not going anywhere."_

Tears started flowing down Justin's face once again. _"I can't stand this Katie."_

She raised an eyebrow and wrapped her other hand around his.

"_Can't stand what?"_ She asked.

"_I can't do anything to help you. It makes me feel useless."_ He said, shaking his head.

"_Justin, just you simply being here helps me so much. If you weren't here, just remember that I would be all alone in this room with no one to talk to."_

He smiled and said, _"Really?"_

Katie nodded. _"Absolutely."_

"_Well, I'll go get my makeup work tomorrow morning. I'm not leaving right now. You finally woke up. I've been missing you for two days. I thought you weren't going to wake up."_ He said.

"_I didn't even know I was asleep." _She said, attempting to laugh.

The two of them talked about different things, and they even got a little personal every now and then.

About two hours later, Katie fell back asleep and Justin was alone once again until the next time she woke up, which he prayed would be tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Katie's POV:**_

_(Dreaming)_

_I'm running._

_I have no idea where. I have no idea why. But I'm running._

_My eyes started to make out something in the distance, but it wasn't clear. All I knew was that it was a person, who seemed to be waiting for me._

"_Katie!" That person shouted. The ground suddenly started shaking beneath me, causing me to stumble over._

"_Katie!" the person shouted again, this time much louder. That shaking got stronger, and the ground below started splitting apart. _

"_Katie! Katie!" I had no idea where the noise was coming from now, ince the person was gone. Falling into the earth below._

My eyes flew open and I took a huge, deep breath. I must have forgotten to breathe.

"Katie! Oh my gosh, you're awake!" I looked in the direction of where the noise was coming from, and saw Justin standing there. He was the person I was dreaming about.

My dream was trying to tell me that I was about to die, if I didn't breathe.

"Justin?" I asked, placing my hand on my forehead. "What's going on?"

"You almost..._died._" He said, wrapping his hand around mine.

"Is she alright? What happened?" Shay ran to my side and checked all the machines, and my medications.

"She had forgotten to breathe." Justin said, shaking his head. "She almost died."

"Oh my." Shay said, rubbing my shoulder. "It's a good thing you woke her up."

I closed my eyes again, and pictured my dream in my mind.

Shay left the room and Justin sat back down in his chair.

"Katie, are you alright?" He asked me, quietly.

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked, opening my eyes and facing him.

He shook his head. "No. No, I'm not alright."

"How come?"

"You almost _died!_ And all I could do was sit here and watch it happen."

"Justin, you prevented it from happening! You woke me up."

He sighed and placed his head onto my chest.

"Justin, calm down. You're overreacting." I said to him.

"No, I'm not overreacting. I'm acting like any other person who has a loved one in suffering."

"Loved one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You never told me that you considered me a _loved one."_

He stared at me for a long time before answering. "Well, I'm telling you now."

I smiled and messed around with my hands. "Well, thanks."

"So...how long are you gonna be in here?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope I get out soon though."

"Me too."

"Did you ever get your makeup work?"

He looked at me sheepishly, and smiled. "Uh, no."

"How come? You told me you would get it this morning!"

"Well Katie, I was on my way out, when you stopped breathing." He said, looking back at the 15 minute ago memory.

"I'm breathing now. You can go get your makeup work."

"But it's the weekend now. No one will be there."

I sighed. "Okay, fine. But first thing on Monday morning, you _will_ get your makeup work. I don't want to be the reason you fail school."

He laughed and nodded. "Alright."

Shay came in and replaced all of my medication tubes, and another nurse brought me some lunch. Justin once again forced me to eat it.

We developed a simple routine, and we both hoped that nothing bizarre would encounter any of our plans.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Justin's POV:**_

It's been one month, and Katie has been happy at home_._

School's out for the summer, and Katie just received the best news anyone could ever receive.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

Well, it _was_ yesterday.

_***Looking back***_

There was a loud knock on my door, and then I heard it swing open.

"Justin! Justin, where are you?"

Katie.

I ran out of my room and into the hall to meet up with her.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

She was panting, and trying to catch her breath. She didn't seem worried, so I calmed down a bit.

"I . . . I . . . just got the best news ever! Justin, it's gone!"

I was sure I looked confused. "What's gone?"

She jumped up and down and threw a few papers at me. "It's gone!"

My gaze fell to the papers in my hand, and I read what they said.

Then I dropped the papers and picked Katie up. "Katie, this is awesome! You're going to be okay! You're not leaving!"

Knowing that Katie's cancer was gone was such a relief. I'm not afraid to say that I cried. Like a big fat baby.

She clung to me, and I couldn't stop pulling her off of me every few seconds to look into her eyes. Her eyes had more life in them than ever.

We had made it to my living room, and were sitting on the couch.

"Katie, I -"

"Wait," she cut me off, "I have something to say first."

I looked at her and waited patiently.

"Justin, I don't know how I can ever thank you for helping me get through this. You were the only one there for me, and I seriously appreciate it...thank you, so much."

A single tear ran down her cheek as she hugged me. "You're welcome Katie. I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"Now, what were you going to tell me?" she asked, looking up at me intently.

I didn't know if I should tell her. I mean, how I feel. If I told her I loved her, would it drive her away?

No...she'd never do that.

Then again...

"Oh, it was nothing. You pretty much covered it all." she smiled again and nodded.

"So...I was thinking..." she began. I waited.

"Do you want to go out somewhere? You know, to celebrate or something?"

"Of course. Anywhere you want." She seemed to be thinking.

"Let's go bowling!" She shouted, grabbing my hands and pulling me up off the couch.

"It's a date." I said, leading her to the front door.

Before I could open it, she stopped me.

"Justin?" She said, question in her voice.

I turned to face her. "Yes?"

She stood on her toes, and kissed me. Normally, I'd be the one to kiss _her._

"Thanks again. I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

I nodded and said, "This chapter of your story is over. Time to turn the page."

She smiled when I said this. "I like the sound of that. You'll be in the next chapter still, right?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll be in _every _chapter Chambers. I promise."

And with that, she turned around and opened the door; the door to the next chapter of her – I mean _our –_ story.


End file.
